Forum:Start and Stop
Simple rules, simple game. If I make a post that says "start" (this post does not count,) then the first logged-in contributor to post "stop" is the winner and gains one click from me. I would be happy to hire anyone who is willing to assist me in posting "start," but please be reminded that you will have to give out clicks! I will hire up to two helpers, so sign up as quickly as possible if you want to help. (Helpers cannot "stop" their own starts or other helpers' starts.) 01:07, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Start. 01:16, 14 May 2009 (UTC) stop and i whant be helper i have alot of extra clicks-- 01:33, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :You're signed up, and I'll have to same those clicks for later. I'm not on a very fast computer. Anyways... :How doth the little crocodile :Improve his shining tail, :And pour the waters of the Nile :On every golden scale! :How cheerfully he seems to grin! :How neatly spread his claws, :And welcomes little fishes in :With gently starting jaws! : 01:42, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::I'll be a helper. What's that for? :to start and stotp and give the clicks 21:01, 14 May 2009 (UTC) start 21:01, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::Did anyone notice the "gently starting jaws?" Oh well, I guess that's over... 01:32, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Stop. :Kling ching mingle zingle yoogity googity dong?! Ming ching boogles woogles kloogity kloogity yong. Ying wing dongle gongle chiggledy chiggledy mong. Gilg milg goppers doppers kleebidy beebidy bong! Zing zing wongle bongle chubbledy rubbledy chong. Dunk klunk gingle mingle gubbledy klubbledy mong! Chalg balg chingle klingle zippity yippity klong? Galg balg doogles woogles klippity mippity dong. Bunk dunk woppers boppers cheebidy zeebidy wong. Chunk munk wongle dongle miggledy giggledy bong. Dalg chalg rurble churble rurgitty klurgitty wong. Zilg chilg kloogles start rippity mippity gong. Rilg wilg wingle wingle wippity bippity dong? Klunk klunk zongle klongle wubbledy yubbledy mong. Yubb yubb wongle bongle biggledy diggledy chong! Ralg chalg dumble dumble roogity roogity bong. Ring ching bingle zingle gurgitty rurgitty klong. Gilg chilg doogles choogles wiggledy chiggledy wong! Galg walg gumble wumble yeebidy yeebidy klong. Mubb dubb yongle yongle durgitty rurgitty rong. 03:43, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :Stop -- 15:20, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :Star i seen a star. Do you see an star i seen like houndreds of stars count again are alot mode, I start counting one star two stars 3 stars 4 stars 5 stars 6 stars 7 stars 8 stars 9 stars ... how many stars are i lost count. 16:13, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::Do we have to bold the start? And stop anyways. :::If we decided to start that rule, the game would get too easy. I bolded it above as a joke. (Oh yes, and if anyone's interested in the PHP code I used to make the gibberish above, please ask on my talk.) 01:58, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Can I help? and stop. 02:31, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :Yes, you may sta—I mean commence your job as a helper. & /\/\4y 1337 2 r00l 43v3r! 02:45, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks I will commence soon start 02:54, 16 May 2009 (UTC) two people can not say . 16:29, 16 May 2009 (UTC) I said, FB100Z said, and you said, so, stop stop stop. :Actually were were four there. I'll put them in red for you. And FB100Z, I mean when we'd found the *Word* , since anyone can come and say stop, even when they haven't actually found the *word* :D 16:38, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Stop.. Give me clicks onn Dino Excavation Module. :well then 17:14, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::You git what you git and you don't have a fit. Helpers may click at any location that pleases them. I don't want to start rambling on and on, so I'll just put it this way: As a helper, click where you like. Oh yes, and please notice that single line breaks don't affect anything. 21:55, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::For clarity, I will add the following rules: :::# The one who gives the clicks is the last helper to post before the non-helper. :::# Every time a helper posts, all previous unstopped "st**t" posts are canceled. :::# Helpers should search the last post very carefully for any instances of "st**t." :: 22:01, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Stop, and so are bolding the stops when we find them? 22:22, 16 May 2009 (UTC) long ago, when kjhf wasn't an admin, and fb100z was, echo and cutup created 10 sockpuppets. fb100z blocked all of them. kjhf thought, "if fb100z hadn't blocked them, MLNW wouldn't have any supply because echo and cutup + 10 sockpuppets Started To eAt Red Tangerines. :my answer to that is:STOP!!!! 12:26, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::When I hadn't yet started as an admin? That wasn't actually that long ago. And I regret to inform you that the quote in my thought is inaccurate. 13:15, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :::I know, but it's just a story. Oh and BTW, you must ::::Stop, I say. -- 18:35, 17 May 2009 (UTC) $†ÄЯT! 18:49, 17 May 2009 (UTC)